1. Field
The present technique relates to a storage medium device which can stably be operated regardless of change in a yaw angle, a deformation controller and a head slider both for use in the storage medium device.
2. Description of the Rated Art
The currently used magnetic disk devices employ a rotary actuator (VCM: Voice Coil Motor) as a mechanism for moving heads. Due to this configuration, a relative angle of a flying head slider (hereinafter referred to as a yaw angle), changes in accordance with a radius position of the disk medium on which its head is positioned. The change in the yaw angle has an effect on the positioning control of the head.
That is, in the currently used magnetic disk devices, a read head element and a write head element are separated, and the radius position of the head is controlled by means of reading servo information, in order for the write head element to be “on-track” on a target track for writing at a writing operation. However, if the yaw angle changes in accordance with the radius position in which the head is positioned, the relative distance between the read head element and the write head element in a radial (cross-track) direction changes with the change in the yaw angle.
The conventional magnetic disk devices use a storage medium in which magnetic particles are continuously located. Thus, the read head element can be offset to an arbitrary amount from a target track in a cross-track direction, in accordance with the radius position of the target track for the writing. Further, the write head element can be on-track accurately on a target track by adjusting offset, amount.
However, in recent years, patterned media or discrete media in which magnetic particles are separated for each track have been put to practical use, for achieving high-density data storage. When any of such storage media is used, there is a disadvantage, both read head and write head can not be on-track at the same time because the tracks are separated in physically and magnetically.
It is considered that an effective technique is to change the distance between the read head element and the write head element, in accordance with the radius position of the target track for writing. This technique is particularly effective in order to control the write head element to stably be on-track on the target track on a magnetic disk using the storage medium wherein the magnetic particles are separated for each track.
If the distance between the read head element and the write head element is changed in accordance with the radius position of the target track for the writing, the read head element can be controlled to be on-track on any track while the write head element, is on-track on the target track. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) Nos. 2000-348321 and 2002-157850 disclose techniques for changing a head part of a magnetic disk device.
However, the technique disclosed in JP-A-2000-348321 is to deform a slider of a magnetic head, not to change a distance between a read head, element and a write head element. According to the technique disclosed in JP-A-2002-157850, a shear-type deformable element is used so as to control the read head element and the write head element to be on the same track. It is quite difficult, to control the relative position of the read head element and the write head element in a cross-track direction with a required accuracy and with a required amount.
The present technique has been made to solve the above problems of the conventional techniques. It is therefore an object of the present technique to provide a storage medium device which can stably be operated regardless of change in a yaw angle, and a deformation controller and head slider both for use in the storage medium device.